


Karaoke Dates

by ProseApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProseApothecary/pseuds/ProseApothecary
Summary: Patrick expects an invite to the next karaoke night.





	Karaoke Dates

David repositions himself for the seventh time. Patrick's new couch was going to take some getting used to.

Patrick puts his phone on the end table. "Stevie wants to know how hungover you are, on a scale from Alexis' 21st yacht party to that rave with Bjork."

"Coachella 2016. But don't give her the satisfaction of answering." A thought occurs to him. "...Did you know Stevie was going to abduct me?"

"I may have had an inkling. But hey, apparently you really enjoyed being karaoke coordinator."

"I did. Although Tammy didn't understand the meaning of 'solo'."

"...Who's Tammy?"

"A woman 20 years my senior who sung most of Mariah's discography with me."

Patrick's mouth tilts up. "Ah. So you had a romantic evening with a cougar?"

"Basically. I mean her wife was cheering her on, but apart from that-"

"Luckily, I can think of a way you can make it up to me."

David raises an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"You can take me on a karaoke date."

"I stopped listening."

Patrick sighs and stares at the ceiling. "When am I going to hear my boyfriend sing?"

David rolls his eyes. "In several decades, give or take."

Patrick grabs his phone from the end table.

"...What are you doing?"

"Setting a calendar alert for you to serenade me in 2040."

David covers a smile with his hand. "Did I say serenade?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty certain you did."

David curls into Patrick, grabbing his phone in the process. "What milestones should we set for Patrick? 2050: sleep in for the first time. We'll give you a decade to recover, then in 2060 you can skip a day of work."

"Don't tell your dad, but I did fake a sick day at Rose Video."

"Very into that. Unfortunately," David says, typing random letters into Patrick's notepad, "now that I have your phone, I am going to have to tell Dad that the real reason Rose Video failed was your singular absence."

"At least he's probably over it. It's not like he ever brings up the fact that he ran the second-largest-"

"-retail video chain in North America." David finishes. "Have I mentioned how attractive it is when you make fun of people other than me?"

"Ooh. Is it making you wanna give my phone back?"

"Come and get it."

"You asked for this," says Patrick, lunging for his phone. "Don't complain when your hair gets messed up."


End file.
